combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Base Characters
A Base Character is every player's default character model. This is what he/she will look like without any items and gear on. A player can customize their base character by simply purchasing gear, or hiring a Mercenary if he/she wants to use a different character model. Using a gender change or a base character change will grant access to secret characters. Disclaimers Character biographies can only be viewed during Character Creation. However, their names will NOT be present. 2nd Lieutenant Oscar Age: 23 Ethnicity: Mexican Background: While he is still relatively green on the battlefield, his outstanding bravery has already earned him a medal for saving fellow soldiers' lives in the line of fire. As a former football player, his athletic abilities also serve to boost his performance on the battlefield. Winchester Age: Unknown Ethnicity: Unknown Background: Formed a duo with his brother, hunting and eliminating supernatural beings. This type of training made him skilled at all types of creatures of the night as well as experience with any weapons. 1st Lieutenant Carlos Age: 25 Ethnicity: Mexican Background: An experienced soldier who sunk a war ship with nothing but a pistol and grenade. Note: This character is only available in Combat Arms Korea. Master Sergeant Ryan Age: 32 Ethnicity: African-American Background: He acquired his substantial experience on the battlefield during a long, distinguished career in the military. His command skills have been gained over multiple tours of duty and are unmatched on the field. See Master Sergeant Ryan. Major James Age: 27 Ethnicity: Filipino/Chinese Background: He always completes his objectives on the battlefield, no matter the circumstances. He honed his abilities in the military, and his experience through multiple missions have given him excellent combat and survival skills. Colonel Coleman Age: 37 Ethnicity: American Background: His combat experiences come from the long lasting civil war. He prefers to work alone and never loses his cool, even when under fire. His personality is reflected in his sharp eyes and watchful demeanor. See Colonel Coleman. Brigadier General Evans Age: 45 Ethnicity: British Background: A secret mercenary who has been a commander of the Special Forces. He is called "Grim Reaper" because none of his targets have survived until today. Having him as an enemy is your worst nightmare. See also Sergeant Evans. Note: This character is only obtainable through a male-to-female Gender Change or Base Character Change . Command Sergeant Major Katrina Age: 22 Ethnicity: American Background: A cold-blooded female sniper who has never failed on her missions to assassinate key leaders of the opposition. She was originally a promising Olympic markswoman, but was affected by the Civil War, she vowed to become a sniper and put an end to the war. Command Sergeant Major Diamond Age: 25 Ethnicity: African-American Background: As an agent of the UAF, she has been dispatched to important troubled regions related to national security. Her unique ability of dealing with vast information resources makes her strategy and tactics the most effective. Command Sergeant Major Sophia Age: 38 Ethnicity: British Background: She is a proud commander and sniper. Don't let her beauty fool you! Note: This character is only obtainable through a male-to-female Gender Change or Base Character Change . Trivia *All base characters, except for Carlos. are available to the North American servers *The base characters' names were "discovered" when someone translated text from Combat Arms Brazil to English. *In the Brazilian text, it states that Ryan is ranked Captain, but when at the Training Grounds, he is a Master Sergeant. *Despite each of the base characters' individual ranks, they all start at the rank of "Trainee" upon character creation. *Command Sergeant Katrina is the only female character without her hair tied up. Category:Gear Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female